One Step Forward, Two Steps Back
by somuchmorethanpartners
Summary: He has a PhD in clinical psychology, but he still can't figure her out. When it comes to Happy, Toby takes one step forward and two steps back.
1. Analyze

**Analyze**

* * *

><p>When Paige is away, Walter will play. Most grown men would get drunk and throw a party, but Walter is running experiments and analyzing data. It was a saturday morning, and Paige had woken up sick. Walter offered to watch Ralph so she could rest, and that's how 5 geniuses came to be gathered around a chalkboard trying to assemble a formula for the perfect relationship. There was no way Mr. No EQ could do anything of this nature on his own, and as with any other mission, every member of the team had a role. Happy walked into the garage to find the four boys huddled around Sylvester's chalkboard talking loudly over each other.<p>

"Hey." No one even noticed her presence, let alone her tiny voice.

"Guys." A little louder, but still nothing. If anything they were talking louder. On to plan B. Happy grabbed a frying pan and a spatula from the kitchen and began to make as much noise as she could. If that didn't work, she was going for her power tools. She was losing all of them down the rabbit hole.

Thankfully it did work, and it was Toby who noticed her presence first. "Holding a frying pan, but minimal traces of anger in your features, only mild concern and annoyance. Interesting. You never cease to amaze me." Such a flirt.

"I'm concerned and annoyed because I've been here for five minutes and none of you noticed."

"Sorry Happy. We got a little carried away." Sylvester said, after he had calmed down from the near panic attack Happy's noisy distraction had caused.

"Sorry Happy." Walter said with a shrug.

"Morning Ralph. Where's your mom?" Happy asked.

"She's sick, so I came here with Walter." Ralph looked up at Walter.

"Speaking of, why am I here on a Saturday, Walt?" Walter turned to look at the chalkboard, seemingly deciding on where to start.

"I want to see if I can apply intellect to emotion. Create an algorithm for the perfect relationship."

Happy rolled her eyes. "Sounds like a wonderful thing for you 197, but that doesn't explain why I'm here."

Walter nodded. "I have no EQ, Sly has too much, you suppress yours , Toby analyses everyone else's, and Ralph hasn't been through enough to truly damage his yet." He pointed to each person as he said their name.

"And Paige is okay with you using her son as a lab rat?" Walter started scratching the back of his neck. It didn't take a psychiatrist to see he was nervous.

"Actually Paige doesn't know about this. I'm buying Ralph ice cream to ensure that it stays that way." Walter thinks he has a solution for everything.

"Really kid? Ice Cream? You got bought off that easily?" Given Ralph's intellect, she would have thought he'd be a little more ambitious. Ralph shrugged.

"I may be a genius, but I'm still a nine year old." Everyone laughed, even Happy.

* * *

><p>They spent hours trying to create a formula to make a perfect relationship. Nothing ever came of it. Walter will just have to learn as he goes when it comes to his nonexistent emotions. If a genius psychiatrist, a brilliant mathematician, a woman who's been through more emotional trauma than anyone ever should, and a man with one of the highest IQs ever recorded can't transfer their intellect into emotions, then no one can. Walter, Sly and Ralph went to get ice cream as promised, leaving just Happy and Toby alone in the garage. Spending hours talking about relationships from a technical standpoint had somehow struck a nerve with Happy. Walter treated emotions like a problem he could solve, Sylvester just did whatever his anxiety allowed him to do with respect to emoting, and Toby tried to learn everything about someone based on their emotions, most of the time forgetting his own. Happy was different, she knew she had emotions, but she wouldn't let anyone see them. Anger is what she's known for, because that's all she shows. She's so much more than anger. Everyone is scared of the Happy they see. The real Happy is buried deep inside. Outside Happy is content to keep Inside Happy right where she is. She hasn't found anyone worth letting her out for.<p>

"Happy talk to me. It doesn't take a PhD to see you're upset. If it did, I could still see you were upset because I do indeed have a PhD. That would be why you call me Do-"

"Ok wiseass, I want human Toby back."

"Are you going to tell human Toby what's upsetting you so he can fix it?"

"Well I'm not telling wiseass Toby."

"Ok, I'm human. Talk." He did one of those dramatic "changing faces behind the hand" things.

Happy shook her head. The open book side of her was threatening to show itself, and she didn't like it. "I don't know." She turned to walk away but he grabbed her wrist.

"Happy look at me." He would pull her chin towards him, but he's pushing the physical contact limit as it is.

Surprisingly, she did look at him.

"Don't shrink me Toby." Her gaze hardened and her jaw set.

"I think someone already did." He couldn't resist. It even got him a half smile.

"Shut up."

"Not until you talk to me. If you don't want me to be a shrink, I won't. I'll just be a friend, maybe more. I'll be what you want me to be Happy."

She pulled away from him.

"I don't know what I want you to be." She said, barely above a whisper.

"Whenever you find out, let me know. I mean it, I'll be what you want me to be.. Now and forever."

She nodded. She was grabbing her bag and walking towards the door when a thought struck her.

"Hey, Toby?"

"Yep?"

"Do you think there's a such thing as a perfect relationship?"

"If it's between me and you."

That's something she's going to have to analyze.

* * *

><p><strong>Each chapter in this story will be titled and have something to do with each letter in the alphabet. Meaning there will be 26 "letter themed" chapters that make up one continuous story. <strong>

**Next Chapter: Birthdays **

**Thanks for reading. **

**M. **


	2. Birthdays

**Birthdays **

* * *

><p>Happy woke up earlier than usual and got ready in a flurry of black hair and black clothes, something about today put her on edge. She needed to get to her workshop as soon as possible, tools were the only thing that put her at ease. She expected to find the garage empty, but to her surprise Toby was sitting behind his desk blaring music that she could hear clearly through his headphones and tapping on his desk. He didn't notice her until a pair of black boots clouded his view of the floor he'd been staring at. He removed his headphones and she leaned on his desk.<p>

"What are you doing here so early?" She asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." He never answered a question straight, everything is a mind game with him.

"I missed my motorcycle." She shrugged.

"Don't let me stop you. Your chariot awaits." That's a little odd. Why was Toby trying to get rid of her?

She walked into her workshop and spotted it.

It wasn't much. A cupcake, a card, and a small wrapped gift box.

"Toby." She knew he followed her.

Sure enough when she turned around he was standing in the doorway, looking scared.

"What's this?" She gestured to the small display that was placed on top of her welding mask.

He shrugged. "Happy Birthday."

She was about to speak, but he cut her off.

"Before you ask, when I snooped around to find your father I stumbled upon your birth certificate. That's how I know that today is your birthday. I knew you wouldn't want anyone else to know it was our birthday because God forbid someone do something to show that they care about you, so I didn't broadcast it all over the world like I wanted to, but I had to do something. So go ahead, open it."

Happy had spent years trying to convince herself that today didn't mean anything. Birthday's weren't important. Toby wasn't helping her case. But she isn't that bad of a person, she wouldn't get mad at him for doing something nice for her like this. Honestly, she was trying to find it in her to be at least a little angry with him, but she couldn't. So she rolled her eyes, all for show of course, and opened the card. Obviously Toby could see that she wasn't that upset. He considered that a small victory. He was slowly breaking down the walls around her. He'll get through eventually if he tries hard enough. When Toby Curtis wants something, he never gives up, and Happy is the thing he wants most in the world.

He noticed her face softening as she read the card.

**_"Happy Birthday Happy" sounds utterly ridiculous so I'm not going to say it. You are one of a kind, Happy Quinn. I'm lucky to even know you, and even luckier to be one of the few people you trust. You say that tools never let you down, and I'm the biggest tool you will ever meet._**

**_-Toby_**

**_P.S. As much as I want to tell everyone your birthday so Paige can throw you a party, I want you to still like me more. Your secrets safe with me._**

He held his breath once she stopped reading. It was a risk doing this, Happy tends to hate anything that even remotely reminds her of childhood, and birthdays remind everyone of their childhood, good or bad.

"I hate you for doing this, but I appreciate it." She finally looked him in the eye.

"That doesn't make sense, and you're lucky that I can tell which emotion is winning out from that pretty face."

She shook her head again.

"You're not done yet, princess." He nodded towards the gift box.

She picked the box up.

"If you ever call me princess again I'll kick your ass."

There's the Happy he knows and loves.

She unwrapped the box with surprising gentleness, and opened the lid.

She lifted the necklace out of the box and stared at it for almost a full minute.

It was a long and thin silver chain with three charms.

The first was a tiny wrench that she could tell was made of titanium, one of her favorite metals to work with. The second was a metal replica of a tire with a tiny sample of her birthstone in the middle. The third was a piece of metal that was formed into an almost irregular circle.

It looked just like a cyclone.

Toby saw her playing with each of the charms and when she got to the cyclone he said "Check the back."

She flipped the cyclone charm over and it was engraved.

"My favorite scorpion."

She looked back up at him again. He was inching closer to her very slowly. Honestly, she didn't know what to say. So he spoke for her.

"It's one of a kind, just like you."

She held the necklace out to him. At first he thought she hated it and was giving it back, until she moved her hair away from her neck. He stepped closer to her and put the chain around her neck. He closed the hook and let the necklace go. She was playing with the charms again.

"Its long enough that no one has to see it if you don't want them to. Our little secret."

She turned around to face him.

"Thank you Toby."

She smiled. A real, bright, Happy smile.

The smile that Toby thought could fix everything.

He was about to reply when they heard the door swing open and Paige walked into the garage.

Happy smacked his arm.

"What the hell was that for?" He said, rubbing his arm.

"Don't come between me and my motorcycle."

He walked away, smiling and shaking his head. Yep. That was the Happy he knows and loves.

"Whatever you say, Princess."

She never kicked his ass.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: Cabe<strong>

**Review? **

**M. **


	3. Cabe

**Cabe: **

* * *

><p>"New necklace?" Cabe asked Happy.<p>

She had been wearing it since Toby gave it to her, but she had kept it tucked into her shirt.

It was a secret between her and Toby. No one else knew about it.

Until now.

She was bored, so she started playing with the necklace. She didn't think anyone noticed, but apparently Cabe did.

It was an unusually quiet day. Sylvester was doing the same equations repeatedly for fun, and Paige was giving Walter her version of sensitivity training. Everyone was too preoccupied to notice the conversation between Happy and Cabe. Except Toby. He was hyper-aware of everything going on in the garage.

Cabe Gallo may not be a genius, but he does notice the small changes in his team. Changes like how before a few days ago Happy didn't wear jewelry. He knew the necklace must mean something to her.

Happy glanced at Toby, who was across the room smirking into his coffee.

"Yeah." She shrugged. She was forcing nonchalance to try to downplay the situation before it became a big deal.

"I like it. Whoever got it for you must know you very well." He looked down at Happy who had her feet up on her desk.

"Or he's a genius psychiatrist that can read everyone like a book." He said loud enough for only her to hear.

Happy stared at the floor.

She couldn't think of a response that wasn't incriminating.

"Can I have a word with you?" He asked, gesturing in the direction of her workshop.

She got up and walked ahead of him, fully expecting to get a lecture about how relationships in the workplace are unprofessional and how she needs to distance herself from Toby.

They walked into her workshop and she climbed on the workbench and he pulled up a stool.

"Listen, Happy, I don't know what's going on between you and Toby-"

She cut him off.

"Nothing is going on between me and Toby."

Cabe nodded.

"Okay, but maybe there should be."

"Excuse me?"

This was not going the way she expected it to.

"Toby gave you that necklace for your birthday three days ago, and before you say anything, I have access to your records, and no I won't tell anyone."

He still doesn't understand why she is so afraid of people knowing her birthday. But if he's learned one thing from Walter O' Brien, its that geniuses are strange people.

This meant that now there was one more person who had access to secrets that go much deeper than her birthday.

One more person who would let her down.

"So he bought me a necklace, big deal." She shrugged.

"Toby has feelings for you, and he lets the world know it."

Happy rolled her eyes.

"and because you've been wearing that necklace for three straight days, I think you have feelings for him too. But you won't do anything about it because you think he's just like everyone else you have ever cared about. You think he's going to leave. Let me tell you, Toby would do anything for you. The only way he's leaving you is in a body bag. He's another tool in your toolbox, and he's a tool that will be whatever you want him to be. And I think you want him to be more than he is now."

Happy stared at the ground, unable to meet his eyes.

"Don't let your fear stop you. You never have before."

She finally looked up.

"Thanks Cabe."

He nodded and walked to the door, but he turned back right before he left.

"Please do something soon, his lovesick complaining is getting on my damn nerves."

Happy laughed.

Then she began to think about what he said. He was right. Everyone leaves her. Eventually she stopped letting people in. Of course she loves Walter and Sylvester, and now Paige and Ralph, but she's kept them all at arm's length.

Is letting Toby into the dark and screwed up place known as her heart worth the risk?

But Toby is different. He's the only one that isn't afraid to push his way through her walls.

He didn't care if she wanted him to or not, he was going to weasel his way into her heart.

He had been taking the walls down brick by brick, but Cabe may have just used dynamite.

There are times when he might seem like the enemy, but then there are times like these when they all realize that all Cabe Gallo wants is for every member of his team to be safe and happy.

And he knows that in order to be happy, they have to be together.

Just some more together than others.

* * *

><p><strong>Review and I'll give you a pony.<strong>

**Next Chapter: Doodles**

**M.**


	4. Doodles

**Doodles**

* * *

><p>Happy Quinn is a badass, amazingly smart, and completely independent mechanical genius.<p>

She's also a doodler.

Apparently they had broken one too many rules on their last case, and Cabe's superior was making them attend a seminar on Homeland protocol. They wanted to make sure that Homeland's ass was covered in the event that something doesn't go according to plan (again).

So, they had all spent the past two hours sitting in the garage listening to a stuck up Homeland lackey in a suit tell them how to behave.

Every mind has a different way to handle boredom.

Sylvester was memorizing the powerpoint slides and doing equations on a notepad.

Paige was actually paying attention to the presentation because she found it incredibly embarrassing that they were forced to do this, and Walter was staring at her and trying his best to make it look like he wasn't.

Toby was of course observing everyone's behavior. He found that Sylvester, Paige, and Walter were behaving as he'd expected them to, but Happy was a different story.

He had expected her to put her feet on the table and stare at the wall while mindlessly playing with her necklace.

The doodling threw him for a loop.

He was sitting on her right side, and he could see each finished page as she ripped it off of the notepad.

She drew on each page for exactly four minutes.

After four minutes what she had was ripped away and a new page was started.

She did this for the first hour and a half, going through three notepads in the process.

Toby was watching her intently, and counting off the four minutes.

He looked over towards her at 4:16, four minutes since she started a new page, expecting to see her tearing away a finished drawing but instead the movement of her hand across the page only intensified.

She spent 31 minutes and 12 seconds on that one.

He couldn't ever see what the drawings were until she tore them away and added them to the stack.

This one had to be important for her to break her routine to finish it.

It was killing him not knowing what was that important to her.

So when the seminar was over, the stodgy suit guy left, and the members of their team were dispersing, Toby decided he had to ask. It might get him killed, but he had to ask.

He just had to wait until they were alone.

Walter and Paige left to go pick up Ralph, and Sylvester went to see Megan.

Happy walked to the trashcan and threw away all of the notepad pages she had doodled on, except one.

"You know doodling says a lot about your personality." Toby said.

"You think the color of my socks say a lot about my personality Toby." She fired back.

"Fair enough. You always wear black socks, signifying your constant anger and disdain for the human race."

"You need to stop calling yourself a genius if you need to know the color of my socks to determine that I'm an angry person. I don't care what doodling says about my personality. To me it says that I was bored and didn't have anything else to do." She shrugged.

"Which is believable for the ones you spent four minutes on, because you dropped them at four minutes whether they were finished or not. What I want to know is what is important enough for you to spend almost half an hour on. I also would like to know why it is important enough to be spared from the garbage unlike all the others." He crossed his arms.

"I want to know why that's any of your business."

The wall was back up. He really thought he was past most of her walls, but she still hasn't fully let him in.

"Psychologically speaking, whatever is on that page isn't the first place your mind goes when it wanders, but it is the only thing worth breaking a cycle for. My guess is that the first few were tools or motorcycles or something mechanical, but I have no clue what the last drawing is. I simply wanted to know what is that important to you."

She walked away.

The old Happy would never let him see what was on that paper. The new Happy that sees that it just might be alright to let people in would.

Before she grabbed her bag and walked out of the garage, she pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket and placed it on his desk.

She didn't want to stick around to see his reaction.

"Goodnight Toby."

She walked out and didn't look back.

He waited until she left to open up the folded piece of paper on his desk.

The first thing he noticed was that there were three small drawings.

The first drawing was a hat, just like the one she gave him for Christmas.

The one in the middle was a cyclone, like the one on her necklace.

The third was a poker chip.

She had drawn a Toby version of the necklace he gave to her.

On her necklace were the things that make Happy Quinn, Happy Quinn, on this crumpled piece of paper were the things that make Toby Curtis, Toby Curtis.

She signed it "HQ" in the bottom right corner.

At the bottom of the page she wrote: "My favorite Scorpion."

So he figured out what was so important to her.

It's him.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the wait, hopefully this pure fluff makes up for it. Reviews are greatly appreciated. <strong>

**Thinking about doing dedications based on reviews... Next chapter?**

**Next Chapter: Engines**

**Happy Holidays! **

**M.**


	5. Engines

**Chapter 5: Engines**

***Spoilers from last episode.***

* * *

><p>Watching someone work is not a creepy thing to do.<p>

If you are a genius psychiatrist and the person you're watching is your favorite one in the world.

Toby watches Happy work all the time. He will even admit it to you. When she has tools in her hands she is completely at peace. When she's working is the only time Toby ever sees a look of serenity and contentment on her face. All he ever wants is for her to finally be okay. The world has been unnecessarily cruel to her and Toby Curtis has made it his life's mission to correct as much of the damage that the world has inflicted on her heart as he can. He feels like he's failing every time she snaps at someone or leaves the room to smash something, but his hope is renewed whenever she goes back to her tools.

She is completely relaxed and he can tell that her mind is completely at ease.

He can't help but watch her.

With a genius IQ and an eidetic memory, he also can't help but pick up on a few things.

* * *

><p>Happy still hadn't completely opened up to her father, so he didn't have her address or phone number. He had no way to reach her other than the garage. She always came to him. So when she hadn't contacted him in a few days, he got worried and went to the only place he knew to go.<p>

It was pretty late and everyone else had gone home.

They had been busy with a long and exhausting case and once it was all resolved everyone fled as quickly as they could. Except Toby.

He was tired but knew he wouldn't sleep. He hadn't slept well in a while.

He was worried that he had jeopardized the trust he had worked so long and hard to gain from her.

He told her father who she actually was.

He didn't figure it out on his own. He had his suspicions, but he would not have ever brought it up if Toby hadn't have come to him. Toby made him promise that Happy would never know that they had met before the Christmas party.

But obviously Happy isn't stupid. She knows that something is up and the thought of losing what he has with her is killing him.

And as a result, sleep was evading him.

So he was sitting at his desk reading two books at once and trying to keep his overactive mind somewhat occupied.

There was a knock at the door.

It probably wasn't the safest idea to open the door this late at night without knowing who was on the other side, but apparently sleep deprivation impaired what little good judgement he had.

He swung open the door and to his surprise, Patrick Quinn was standing there rocking back and forth on his heels, and having met him a few times Toby knew this was his default way to burn off nervous energy.

"Hey Toby." He said with a nod of his head.

"Hi Mr. Quinn, please come in." Toby opened the door all the way and led him to the table.

They both sat down.

"Happy isn't here right now but I'll see if she can swing by."

"I haven't heard from her in a few days and I was starting to get worried."

Although she would never admit it, Happy would love to know how much her father actually cared.

"She's fine I can assure you. We've all just been really busy lately."

He didn't want to be too specific, he didn't know what all Happy had told him about herself and the rest of the team.

He pulled out his phone and sent her a text.

**Your dad decided to pay a visit and I will have a complete psych evaluation printed for you by the time you get here. **

Her reply came nearly instantly.

**You wouldn't dare**

He smiled at the phone.

**I would never. See you soon princess.**

He could practically hear her rolling her eyes.

"I wanted to thank you Toby. I didn't think I'd ever see her again and I got her back. All thanks to you."

Toby smirked a little.

"No offense, but I didn't do it for you, sir."

"I can certainly understand that. And please don't call me sir. Patrick is just fine."

"Patrick it is then."

Patrick looked at the floor, deep in thought.

"You know all those years ago I said that she deserved better than me, I see now that what she deserves is you. I'm really glad she has you Toby."

He heard her motorcycle approaching and then turning off.

He didn't even want to think about how many traffic laws she broke to get over here that fast.

He would never hear the end of it if Happy found out that they were talking about her, so he quickly formulated a plan.

"What are you guys talking about?" Happy asked as she walked in.

"We wer-" Patrick started but Toby cut him off.

"Engines. We were talking about engines."

"You know nothing about engines." She knows something is up.

"He knows more than he lets on." Patrick caught on and covered for him, even using Happy's exact words.

"Why exactly are you here?" She said it not rudely, but with genuine curiosity.

"I hadn't talked to you in a while, I wanted to check on you."

"Give me your phone."

He didn't see what one thing had to do with the other.

He handed her the phone anyway.

"Next time, just call. Don't make me speed down here to rescue you from him." She gestured toward Toby.

Patrick chuckled.

"Alright then. Now that I know you're fine, I'd better head home. Goodnight guys." He got up and gave Toby a handshake and Happy a loose hug.

"I'll come by the shop tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow then. Bye Toby."

Happy turned to Toby after he left.

"He's a good guy, Happy."

She chuckled. "Are you saying that as a psychiatrist or a friend?"

"Both."

"Apparently you've learned a few things from me, but I've learned stuff from you too Doc."

"Such as?"

"How to spot a lie."

Uh oh. Well this could end badly.

"Really. That's interesting."

"For example, when my father told me he knew who I was when he first saw me. That was a lie. It doesn't take a genius to figure out whose ass he was covering."

"Are you sure? Because I am one and I have no idea who you are talking about."

"I know you won't confess because you think I'm going to be pissed at you, and at first I was. But I realized that you risked my wrath to do what you knew was best for me, and my father. You may be able to practically read anyone's mind, but I can read yours. I often wish that I couldn't, but I can. So thank you for making me realize that not all people let me down.

He kinda didn't know what to say.

"Goodnight Toby."

She walked away.

"And stop calling me Princess."

Engines and Lie Detecting.

They were rubbing off on each other.

He didn't know if that was good or bad.

What he did know was that he did the right thing.

The risk was definitely worth the reward.

* * *

><p><strong>Holiday present from me to you.<strong>

**Thanks so much for reading.**

**Happy isn't giving up on people in general, and Toby isn't giving up on her.**

**Stay tuned.**

**M.**


	6. Forehead Kisses

**Chapter 6: Forehead Kisses**

* * *

><p>Toby is naturally a very protective person. He can easily sense when someone is a threat, and he is quick to act. So when they are on a case and a LAPD officer starts hitting on Happy, there's no way Toby is letting it go any farther than that.<p>

He knows Happy can take care of herself, but he can tell that this guy isn't taking her threats seriously. So he has a decision to make. He can either let Happy unleash her wrath on Captain Caveman, or he can intervene.

Like any logical thinker, he weighs the positives and the negatives. Watching him with Happy is eating him alive, but Happy might be upset if he takes action. After his lighting fast mind is done trying and failing to be logical, he acts on instinct. He leaves the box of the victim's belongings he was looking through and walked towards her. He was a safe distance away when he called for her. She was trying to find the detonator of the car bomb they were currently dealing with, and having an overly pushy police officer hovering over her was doing nothing but piss her off.

It may be an issue of national security and this idiot is trying to flirt with her.

So Happy gladly walked away from the car and closer to Toby.

"I'm going to kill him." Her fists were clenched tightly.

"He's overly aggressive and he covers up insecurities with arrogance. Something I will never understand, but nonetheless his aggression is no match for yours Princess."

She rolled her eyes and gave him a tiny smile.

"I stopped talking 10 minutes ago."

"I know, you're past the point of talking. You're ready to smash something. That's why I came over here. He's watching us like a hawk, so we will give him something to look at."

Before she knew what was happening, Toby was grabbing her hand and pulling her back towards the car.

"What a-"

"Let me take care of this." He whispered in her ear.

He almost lost Happy to an idiot they met on a case before, it absolutely was not happening again.

He marched up to the much taller and much more muscular man with Happy's hand in his.

"I don't believe we've met. Dr. Toby Curtis, genius psychiatrist."

Happy laughed quietly from beside him. He's such a show off.

He shook the officer's hand.

"Officer Johnson, LAPD."

Toby turned to face Happy.

"By the way, our victim has some sort of depression and possible anxiety. I can't tell any more than that just by his belongings, but we need to determine what, if anything, triggered his mental issues and go from there."

"Terrorists recruit a depressed guy to do their dirty work. Makes sense."

"I am going to go find Sylvester. Have fun with this." He gestured to the burnt and dismembered car.

"Oh I will." She had that gleam in her eye that only came from having a mechanical problem to solve.

"See you later Princess."

He grabbed her gently by the shoulders, pulling her close to him and kissed her forehead.

Toby walked away.

Officer Meathead seemed incredibly confused.

"Wait a minute. He found that he had mental issues just by looking through his house?"

Happy smiled.

"What part of genius psychiatrist didn't you understand?"

He walked away shaking his head.

Happy didn't see him again that day.

* * *

><p>In the end, they discovered that the bomb was detonated remotely and there was no threat to national security, only a sadistic murderer with a flare for the dramatic.<p>

Paige insisted that they cook dinner and eat together like a real family to celebrate a case well solved.

She sent Walter to pick up Ralph and took Sylvester with her to the grocery store.

She assigned Happy and Toby the job of setting the table and cleaning up the mess they made when a bet turned into a food fight that morning.

When everyone else was gone Happy marched herself over to Toby's desk. He was expecting the worst after his bold move earlier.

She jumped up and sat on the desk.

She didn't say anything for a while, she was just swinging her legs back and forth slowly and staring at the floor.

"Can I help you?" He asked to break the silence.

"Thanks for saving me from committing a murder today. Creep had one more chance to walk away before I kicked his ass."

She looked up at him.

"I would have been an accessory to said murder, so I was essentially saving myself."

She rolled her eyes.

"And my wiseass is back."

"Yours? Who said I was yours?"

"You. All the time."

"You got a point there."

"We have work to do."

She hopped off of his desk and started to walk away.

He grabbed her wrist and she turned back around.

"You're welcome Princess."

He kissed her forehead again and she realized something.

Forehead kisses are really underrated.

"Hurry up before I throw flour at you again. Its a good look for you by the way." He changed the subject.

"If that happens again the hat gets it."

"Noted. Now come help me."

"You started it. That means you clean it up."

She had him wrapped around her finger.

"If I clean up do I get a hug?"

"Are we in third grade?"

"Please?"

"You've already kissed my forehead twice today, why do you need a hug too?"

"That's a good point. Maybe I should save it for a rainy day. New deal, one hug now and one to be redeemed at some point in the future."

"Has anyone ever told you that you're an idiot?"

"You have. Every day."

She really didn't want to clean.

"Fine."

So she sat and watched him clean and set the table, and then they ate like the completely dysfunctional and incredibly intelligent family that they are.

Once everyone was gone, Happy walked almost all the way to the door.

Toby was waiting there for her.

He pulled her close to him like he had done earlier that day.

She wrapped her arms around him loosely, pretending to be disgusted.

She pulled away, but before she could get too far he planted another kiss on her forehead and ran out the door.

She just rolled her eyes and smiled. A real smile.

Yeah, forehead kisses are underrated.

But she just realized that Toby was too.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: Games <strong>

**Review and I'll give you a gold star.**

**With love, M.**


End file.
